The Sleepover Horror
by DarkSunshi
Summary: Anglina and a few friends have a sleepover..But their fun turns to horror...when they release an evil spirit from an ougi board. and people start to die..Who will be next? It's close 2 Friday the 13th!


::::::::Ok..This is my first attempt at A Goosebumps/Fear Street Story....I hope it's ok......Well RR....

The Sleepover Horror  
  
Angelina Myers, was having a sleepover for her 5 friends Macy, Tom-Tom, Angel, Daisy, and Gaz. They were in the eigth grade. It was a couple a weeks from Friday the 13th. So Angelina decided to plan a sleep over. Wondering if something will happen or not. Soon it was 6:58, Close to the time her friends will arrive. Tom-Tom was riding with Macey and Angel, Who were sisters. Daisy and Gaz, just came on thier own. After they all arrived, They were choosing what to do. Gaz and Daisy wanted to play with an Ouigi board. Tom-Tom and Angel wanted to watch Horror movies. Angelina and Macy couldn't decide.  
  
"Let's play with the board, It's supposed to be scary!"Daisy insisted.  
  
"No, Let's watch Friday the 13th. or Nightmare on Elm. St. or Even Halloween."Tom-Tom said.  
  
They all started arguing. Soon Angelina split them up. It was Daisy, Gaz and Angel playing with the board. And Angelina, Macy and Tom-Tom watching Halloween. Angelina was about to drift off, When she heard Gaz ask...  
  
"Whats your name,age and how did you die?"Gaz asked. (a/n:Gaz is gothic so is Daisy she has long black hair with red highlights.)  
  
Angelina turned over, She saw Tom-Tom and Macey were passed out. Daisy was pale as normal. Gaz was grinning. Angel looked scared. Angelina looked closer at the board. She watched as the piece went to the letters. Name: Wesley Anderson Age:15 D.o.d:April 16th Halloween getting stabbed to death.  
  
"Oh gosh, Put it away Gaz!"Angel said makin' a face.  
  
"No way, I want to see what happens.''Daisy said smiling.  
  
Daisy is never the one for giving up that easily. Angelina thought.  
  
Suddenly a burst of a blue kinda' mist flew out of the ougi board. Angelina yelped, Angel screamed. Daisy smiled. Gaz grinned. Angelina then fainted, feeling dizzy. The next time she awoke, It was 9:oo in the morning. Angelina saw Tom-Tom and Macy crying, Gaz lookin' down and upset. Angelina looked around, she couldn't find Daisy or Angel.  
  
"Hey, where's Daisy and Angel?"Angelina asked.  
  
"Their dead."Gaz managed to say.  
  
"B-but how?!?"Angelina stuttered. "They were ok.  
  
"I got knocked out to."Gaz sighed. "I awoke to Tom-Tom and Macy's screaming.  
  
"What happened?"Angelina demanded.  
  
"Daisy throat was slit, She was looking strait up. eyes terrified, knife in her chest. "Gaz said sadly.  
  
"What about Angel?"Angelina asked her voice cracking.  
  
"She was hanging by a rope all bloody...her insides hanging out. "Gaz said tears rolling down her face.  
  
Angelina then started to cry, The girls soon left. Daisy's and Angel's bodies were gone now.  
  
Later that night, Angelina couldn't sleep or eat. She kept thinking of her two dead friends. Wondering if that boy from the board had killed them. Or if Daisy and Angel commited suicide. No way! Angel had curly blonde hair, looks and talent. She wanted to be a model. Daisy had long black hair with red high-lights. She wanted to play guitar for her goth band, Earth's Destroyer. Daisy was real good at the guitar. Gaz would be the singer. Angelina could play Bass. Angel played drums. Macy on key board. Tom-Tom back up singer. Their fav. goth bands were Kitty , JackOffJill and Cradle of Filth. But they'll never get to be famous. Angelina thought sadly.  
  
The next day at school, News had spread across school. And some of the preppy chearleaders, such as Stacy Wilson, Mara Bankership and Cassy white, seemed to thik it was funny that Daisy and Angel were gone. While Angelina and Macy along with Tom-Tom were walking to school. The Trio of cheer leaders started makin' fun of them. The bad thing was. Mara was Maceys older step-sister. Cassy used to be aprt of their group. and Stacy used to live by Angelina. While they were makin' comments, Gaz walked past. then Stacy said..  
  
"Hey look it's freak girl!"Stacy laughed.  
  
Gaz ignored her and walked by, but stopped when Stacy said.  
  
"Hey, where's Daisy and Angel? Stacy asked then did a fake gasp. "Oh ya I forgot their dead aren't they?''  
  
Gaz turned and glared at Stacy and ran at her and punched her in the stomache. kicked her in the face, beat the heck out of her. Until, the teacher's came and pulled her off. Later on, Angelina bumped into a young girl who's name was Caroline Wilson, Stacy's younger sister. But Angelina was friends with Caroline. Caroline was the nicer one out of Stacy and her.  
  
"Oh, hi Angelina."Caroline smiled.  
  
"Hey Caroline.."Angelina replied putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Im so sorry about everything.'' Caroline said lookin' at her feet.  
  
"It's ok..it wasn't your fault.'' Angelina said.  
  
"Well alright..Umm I guess I'll see ya later!''Caroline said smiling.  
  
"Ok..C-ya!!"Angelina called out as Caroline walked into the direction of the gym, to change out of her Athletic clothes.(A/N:Stacy and friends are in 10th grade Caroline is in 7th grade.)  
  
As Angelina walked, She heard a loud ear piercing scream. Her first thought Caroline!  
  
She ran to the gym and she screamed at what she saw. Caroline was laying on the flor bleeding to death. Angelina checked her pulse, and felt that she was still alive. She then screamed for help. Soon help came, The medics and ambulance. As they took Caroline away. Angelina was frightened and she started to think. What's going on here? Is that boy back for revenge?  
  
:::::Ok..I'll stop here...Should I continue or not....i dunno..Umm...RR?


End file.
